Lyrics: Sekirei
|jtitle =セキレイ |rōmaji =Sekirei |artist =Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa, Aya Endo |song =Sekirei |song type =Opening |episodes =1 to 12 |album =Dear sweet heart |released =23.07.2008 |previous song =N/A |next song =N/A }}Sekirei (セキレイ) is the opening theme, written by Shougo Yasukawa (ヤスカワ ショウゴ), composed and arranged by Satoru Kousaki (神前 暁), and performed by Saori Hayami (早見 沙織), Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈), Kana Hanazawa (花澤香菜), Aya Endo (遠藤 綾) Cover Characters Characters in order of appearance Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= Ima inochi ga hora kizashite chitte yuku nigirishimeta unmei mou mayou koto wa nai musubi au kizuna akatsuki matsu sora ni itoshii kimi dakishimete orenai inori wo Mada dare mo yoru no naka ima wa tada kokoro no oku ni sawatte afureru atsusa subete sasagetai Yume miru ashita e hirogeru tsubasa wa ano hi no kimi ga kureta omoi wa kizamareta Chikai no kotoba ga kiseki wo okosu yo takanaru mune habatake tobitateru negai haruka takaku |-|Kanji= 今いのちが　ほら　萌（きざ）して散ってゆく 握り締めた運命　もう迷うことはない 結びあう絆　あかつき待つ空に 愛し君　抱きしめて　折れない祈りを まだ誰も夜の中 今はただ ココロの奥に　さわって あふれる熱さ　すべて 捧げたい！ 夢見る未来（あした）へ ひろげる翼は あの日の君がくれた 想いは刻まれた 誓いの詞（ことば）が 奇跡を起こすよ 高鳴る胸　羽撃（はばた）け！ 飛び立てる 願い　遙か高く |-|English= Right now, look, life sprouts and then begins to wilt. With my destiny gripped in my hand, I no longer waver. As our bond pulls us together, I embrace my beloved you, and say an unbreakable prayer to the approaching daybreak. There's still no one with me in this night. All I want to do right now is to reach into the depths of my bosom, grab hold of my overflowing passion, and devote it all to you! The thoughts you left with me on that day have been engraved on my spread wings as they fly towards the future I dream of. The words of oath will bring about a miracle. Oh my racing heart, soar now! My wish will be able fly far and high. Full version Rōmaji= Ima inochi ga hora kizashite chitte yuku nigirishimeta unmei mou mayou koto wa nai musubi au kizuna akatsuki matsu sora ni itoshii kimi dakishimete orenai inori wo Mada dare mo yoru no naka ima wa tada kokoro no oku ni sawatte afureru atsusa subete sasagetai Yume miru ashita e hirogeru tsubasa wa ano hi no kimi ga kureta omoi wa kizamareta Chikai no kotoba ga kiseki wo okosu yo takanaru mune habatake tobitateru negai haruka takaku Asayake no mukou matteru mono ga aru akiramenai yakusoku sou kawashiatta yubi uchi no mesarete mo hitori bocchi ja nai namae yobu sono koe ga chikara wo kureru to Koete yuku setsunasa to hikikae ni toki hanachitai kagayaki tadori tsukeru yo kitto kimi to nara Kasanaru enishi ga michibiku hate made itsu demo shinjiteiru yuuki wa umareteru Tsutawaru nugumori tsunaida te no hira hanasanai de saa yukou tsureteku yo dare mo shiranai sora Kono mune no naka mezameteku kirameku omoi tobira agete sashita hikari Yume miru ashita e hirogeru tsubasa wa ano hi no kimi ga kureta omoi wa kizamareta Chikai no kotoba ga kiseki wo okosu yo takanaru mune habatake tobitateru negai haruka takaku atsui kumo no mukou Kasanaru enishi ga michibiku hate made itsu demo shinjiteiru yuuki wa umareteru Tsutawaru nugumori tsunaida te no hira hanasanai de saa yukou tsuretekuyo dare mo shiranai sora |-|Kanji= 今いのちが　ほら　萌（きざ）して散ってゆく 握り締めた運命　もう迷うことはない 結びあう絆　あかつき待つ空に 愛し君　抱きしめて　折れない祈りを まだ誰も夜の中 今はただ ココロの奥に　さわって あふれる熱さ　すべて 捧げたい！ 夢見る未来（あした）へ ひろげる翼は あの日の君がくれた 想いは刻まれた 誓いの詞（ことば）が 奇跡を起こすよ 高鳴る胸　羽撃（はばた）け！ 飛び立てる 願い　遙か高く 朝焼けの向こう　待ってるものがある あきらめない約束を　そう　交し合った指 打ちのめされても　ひとりぼっちじゃない 名前呼ぶ　その声が　チカラをくれると 越えてゆく切なさと引き替えに 解き放ちたい　輝き たどりつけるよ　きっと 君となら！ 重なる縁が 導く果てまで いつでも　信じている 勇気は　生まれてる 伝わる　ぬくもり 繋いだ　てのひら 離さないで　さあ行こう！ 連れてくよ 誰も　知らない空 この　胸の中　目覚めてく きらめく想い 扉　開けて差した　閃光（ヒカリ） 夢見る未来（あした）へ ひろげる翼は あの日の君がくれた 想いは刻まれた 誓いの詞（ことば）が 奇跡を起こすよ 高鳴る胸　羽撃（はばた）け！ 飛び立てる 願い　遙か高く 厚い雲の向こう 重なる縁が 導く果てまで いつでも　信じている 勇気は　生まれてる 伝わる　ぬくもり 繋いだ　てのひら 離さないで　さあ行こう！ 連れてくよ 誰も　知らない空 |-|English= Right now, look, life sprouts and then begins to wilt. With my destiny gripped in my hand, I no longer waver. As our bond pulls us together, I embrace my beloved you, and say an unbreakable prayer to the approaching daybreak. There's still no one with me in this night. All I want to do right now is to reach into the depths of my bosom, grab hold of my overflowing passion, and devote it all to you! The thoughts you left with me on that day have been engraved on my spread wings as they fly towards the future I dream of. The words of oath will bring about a miracle. Oh my racing heart, soar now! My wish will be able fly far and high. On the yonder side of the morning glow, something's waiting for me. I won't break my promise, for we made a pinky swear. Even if I should be knocked down, I'll know I'm not alone, for that voice that's calling my name is giving me strength. As I overtake my grief, I will replace it with beaming radiance. As long as you're with me, I'll definitely be able to reach my destination! Until I reach where our linked fate is leading me, I will keep believing. I'm feeling more and more courage in me. I can feel our exchanged warmth. Our hands are now held together. Don't let go, and let's go! I'll take you with me to a sky not known to anyone else. My glittering thoughts are waking up in my bosom. As I open the door, flashes of light pour through. The thoughts you left with me on that day have been engraved on my spread wings as they fly towards the future I dream of. The words of oath will bring about a miracle. Oh my racing heart, soar now! My wish will be able fly far and high, over the thick clouds. Until I reach where our linked fate is leading me, I will keep believing. I'm feeling more and more courage in me. I can feel our exchanged warmth. Our hands are now held together. Don't let go, and let's go! I'll take you with me to a sky not known to anyone else. Sekirei Opening Video __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics